S H I F T
by rosierogue
Summary: The First Order's greatest weapon is Magdalene Pierson, a fierce assassin and shifter who is known for her brutally. Bringing victory to the First Order was regular for her and earning great praise from Snoke. But Kylo Ren sees something in her that Snoke cannot see and sees this as an opportunity to bring more support for the Order by forcing them together. Can Mags survive this?


p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"The alley was quiet during this night on Corellia as Magdalene Pierson surveyed the area from the rooftop of the bar, her silver eyes scanning carefully for any sign of movement. She waits patiently, listening to the lieutenants talk through her earpiece about where the troopers where stationed. "em style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He's going near the door." /emThe commander's deep voice goes through her head. "I told you I didn't need your help." She whispers. "em style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I believe I've already helped." /emHe says. She rolls her eyes as the back door to the bar opens and the man walks out, queuing Magdalene to shift to a new look and jump down to the ground on the other side. She seductively walks around the corner to the man, her eyes sexily eyeing him as he notices her. He smirks looking up and down Mags' facade body and licking his lips./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Hey," she says lustfully. "Hi there," the man says. "Looking for a good time?" Mags asks, mentally barfing at the thought of being with him in that way. He chuckles as she strides closer. "Well," he says, pulling her to him, "If you insist." She smirks as she stabs him with her needle and he screeches, the liquid from the syringe making him quiet down and force him to into slumber. He falls to the ground as Magdalene shifts back to her normal form and removes the syringe from his hip./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You can send the squadron, he's dow-"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Mags is interrupted by the door slamming open and a group of about 6 men and women with weapons, ready to shoot. She turns to them with a smirk, looking at them with amusement. "Y'all just made a big mistake." She draws her swords from her back and charges at them, cutting off the heads of the two people closest to her and kicking down another in one go. The other three start shooting at her with their blasters. "What's your status, Pierson?" One of the lieutenants orders from her earpiece. "Two people are headless," She calls as stabs the one she kicked to the ground and cutting off another attacker's head, "Make that three." "The troopers are on their way to you now." The lieutenant informed./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Magdalene snorts as she stabs another attacker. "With their horrible aim? I think I can manage." Blood splatters onto her body as she splits a woman open in one clean swipe. "em style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I doubt that Phasma will find that comment amusing." /emKylo's voice rings through. "Too bad for her then." Mags breathes out as the last attacker falls dead to the ground. "I thought it was funny." As she pulls one of her sword out of the stomach of a dead man, the troopers round the corner with their blasters raised. "Relax," Mags says, "They're all dead. Just take the Rebel and go." The troopers obey and two pick up the sleeping body of the man. The others look into the carnage she left as she moves her swords to their holder and steps over the bodies. She walks past briskly toward the ship, noticing the troopers still staring./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Newbies," Mags comments as she enters. The troopers march in with the unconscious rebel and fly off back to the base, the new troopers watching Magdalene fearfully through their helmets as she calmly cleans the blood off her and her weapons. The ship arrives back to base quickly and the rebel is taken off with the troops, Mags coming off the ship soon after. She holds her head high as she strides through the base, Hux and Kylo watching as she goes. Kylo is simply awestruck, wondering how she was so confident in every little thing she does. "Snoke made a smart decision putting her on here," Hux comments. "Very much so," Kylo replies as he watches lieutenants swarm Mags, asking her about the mission she just returned from. He leaves his place next to Hux and moves to her, the lieutenants instantly walking away in fear of Kylo. He walks with her, her pace not changing./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Snoke has requested your presence," Kylo informs. She simply smirks. "You say that as if it should surprise me," she comments, "Care to walk with me?" Kylo's heart pounds at her question but remains calm. "If you so insist," he responds coolly. "I noticed you were in my head a lot more than usual today," Magdalene points out as they walk, "Is there a reason?" Kylo didn't really have a reason, he felt comfortable with her. He always found her interesting and found himself in her head without even telling her. "I had no other way to monitor the mission," He lies. "How long are you going to keep telling me that?" Mags asks. Her upfront attitude startled Kylo and he has no answer for her. He remains silent as they approach Snoke's room and Mags enters without anything else to say to Kylo./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""You summoned my presence?" Mags questions as she walks along the long bridge toward the large hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. "Yes," his voice echoes through the dark room, "Have you obtained the Rebel?" She nods. "In one piece as requested," She replies, "They're currently bringing the rebel back into consciousness and putting them into questioning" "Very good," He comments, "You never fail to disappoint me, Magdalene." "I aim to please, Supreme Leader Snoke," Mags replies, "I will always bring victory to the First Order." A shadow of a smirk appears on Snoke's face. "That you will Magdalene," He says, "You're dismissed." Mags nods curtly and exits the room, seeing Kylo is no longer there./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Mags simply walks the halls down to the training room, her favorite place here. Not many people are there, just some unmasked troopers training. Phasma is watching from the sidelines and Mags walks over to her, watching some troopers spar. "They're weak," Magdalene comments. "I was hoping you could whip them into shape," Phasma replies. Mags smirks and crack her knuckles. "I'll do more than whip 'em," She speaks as she saunters over to them. "LS-1005, spar against Pierson," Phasma orders. The unarmored trooper hesitates but nods, moving over the the elevated mat and getting into position. Mags stares at her opponent and waits for them to make the first move. LS-1005 attempts to kick over Mags but fails and is knocked to the floor in one quick swipe from Mags. "Next!" Mags calls out, as if it were a production line. The next trooper goes up, followed by the next, and another, and two at the same time./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Meanwhile, Kylo enters the room and watches as Magdalene takes out troopers so easily. He stands near Phasma as she watches along with him. "What's the point of having them spar when you know they're all going to be beaten?" He asks her. "So she can show them a real challenge," She answers. Kylo ponders this for a moment as Mags take out three more. "If you want to see a real challenge, than watch this," He marches over to Magdalene and the troopers back off, most of them out of breath. "You deserve a more worthy opponent," Kylo asserts. Mags raises a brow and nods. "No force and saber and I'll gladly take you on," She lips. "Why not?" Kylo retorts. "If you're gonna play, you gotta play fair," Mags states, "You scared to fight a girl without your toy and push magic?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"The troopers watch in awe as they watch Mags toy with Commander Ren without a bit of fear. She was fearless, not caring what anyone could do to her. Most of them expected Kylo to explode her head into a million pieces, but he simply places his saber on the side of the spar area and gets into position. He was so happy that his helmet hid his face because if it wasn't, everyone would have seen the fear in his eyes. He knew how to spar, yes, but he knew Magdalene could easily take him out. Phasma watched from the sidelines, knowing well that seeing Kylo beat by Magdalene would be quite a sight to see. Kylo focuses on Magdalene, seeing the determination in her eyes was so interesting to him. He'd hadn't seen someone like that in so long./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Kylo attempts the first hit but Mags blocks it, also blocking his second attempt. She kicks his chest, sending him backward but he stays standing. He charges at her but is lifted by her swinging him over her and onto his back. Kylo is frozen in place, shocked by this sudden defeat. Mags steps by him and stares down at him. Kylo usually would've been mad about something like this, have a tantrum in the next room and destroy everything, but ever since Magdalene arrived he was totally fine with it. He wanted her to push his buttons, beat him in sparring. Anything that brought enjoyment to her, he let it happen. If she wanted to cut his head off and use it as decor for her quarters, he would let her. But he never showed this, so when the troopers or anyone see Magdalene do things to him he normally wasn't okay with anyone doing, it was a shock. He was smiling under his mask as Mags looked down at him, admiring the spark in her eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"She extended a hand down to him and he took it, using it to get up. Phasma inspected the scene, knowing everything that was happening before her was extremely unlike Ren. She leaves quickly, getting a strange feeling watching those to together. She calls her troopers to follow, all of them watching intently at what was happening. They all leave in orderly fashion, still watching as they exit. "Worthy opponent, huh?" Mags comments. "I was ill-prepared," He claims, "I didn't stretch before." Mags rolls her eyes. "Whatever excuse works for you I guess," she says as she hops down from the platform, "When are you going to tell me the truth though? You can't hide behind that mask forever you know." Kylo watches her from above, thinking about how pretty she looked in this light. "The truth will be revealed when it is right," He speaks. "How ominous," She utters as she exits, leaving Kylo alone to his thoughts./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Mags leisurely strolls through the busy halls to the control room to General Hux, calmly approaching the stone faced man. "Anything on the Rebel?" She questions. "Yes, he's woken up and starting to regain memories," Hux replies, "He's going to be put into questioning soon." "Do you need me be there?" Mags inquires. "No," Hux tells, "If they refuse, Commander Ren will step in. You're relieved for the remainder of the day." "Thank you, sir," Mags nods respectfully and steps out of the control room and heads to her quarters./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Captain Phasma starts to walk by her and Mags takes notice and slows her pace. "That was quite an interesting sight with you and Commander Ren," she remarks. Mags shrugs. "He's always that way around me," Mags mentions, "I have no clue as to why." "He has never been like this," Phasma notes, "Tread lightly." With that, Phasma stalks off. Mags reaches her quarters, entering her code and slipping in quickly before anyone else could talk to her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Kylo lays alone in his quarters, his mask sitting on the end of the bed as he stares up at the ceiling. He didn't know what it was about Mags that had him so intrigued. He had never been this way before, he was letting her beat him in fights for goodness sake. His head was spinning thinking about her. He sat up abruptly as a voice rang in his head. "em style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Come see me, boy," /emSnoke's echoed voice ran through Kylo's headem style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; font-size: 16px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""We have a lot to discuss."/em/p 


End file.
